One Way or Another
by Official Space Teen
Summary: Lavender wants Ron to be hers and only hers but he would rather be with Hermione. What will happen when Lavender finds out about their secret relationship? AU of 'The Half-Blood Prince'. *Written for 'The Song Competition'*


**Hi, I'm Official Space Teen and this is my story for the Song Competition. The song I had to base my story on was 'One Way or Another' by Blondie. It is an AU of the sixth book. **

**WARNING: Some upsetting/scary themes.**

One Way or Another

"Who is he?" Parvati asked in excitement. "Is he in our year?"

"Yes, he's in our year." Lavender replied.

"Is he in Gryffindor?"

"Yes."

"Is it… Dean Thomas? Is that who you like?"

Lavender gave a slight pause. "Nope."

"Is it Seamus? Seamus Finnigan?" Parvati insisted.

"No."

"Tell me, Lav!" She moaned. "Who is this mysterious boy you have a crush on?"

"I'm not telling." Lavender giggled, enjoying dragging the suspense out. She could see Hermione Granger rolling her eyes at this as she was positioned near Lavender and Parvati, doing homework.

"Pretty please tell me!"

"No!"

"Come on! Please, please, please!" Parvati asked desperately.

"Fine then." Lavender grinned. "I like… Ron Weasley."

Parvati squealed. "Are you gonna ask him out?"

Lavender nodded. "I want to."

"How will you ask? When will you do it?"

Lavender smiled. "I'll ask him out one way or another and… maybe I'll ask him next week."

"This is _so _exciting!" Giggled Parvati as a visually agitated Hermione collected her things and hurried away.

"I know!" She smiled. "But… do you think he likes me back? He is the most amazing person. I love his cute ginger hair, his gorgeous blues eyes and his adorable, goofy smile. I've loved him sine fourth year."

"That's great and all but…" Parvati shifted uncomfortably. "Do you think that he might, you know, have feelings for Granger? There always hanging out together."

Lavender thought for about this for a moment. The pair did spend a lot of time with one another. But that was just friendly. Was it? It outraged her to think that someone other than Ronald's sole -mate would be interested in him. They were _perfect _for each other. "If he does have feeling for Granger I'll have to move quickly." She stated. "No one is going to stand in the way of me and Won-Won! I'll do it soon… after the Quidditch match coming up. I'll kiss him, spontaneously. Then he'll love me and forget all about that pesky book-worm."

* * *

Word spread quickly about Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown. After they shared a kiss at the Quidditch celebration party, it became common knowledge among sixth years that they were officially dating.

"Do you love me, Won-Won?" Lavender queried her knight in shining armour, one day while sitting in library.

"Umm…" He replied, his face turning red. "Yeah… I guess."

"You 'guess'?" Lavender asked; trying to remain as calm as possible, even though her insides were fuming. How could he not love her yet? They had been together for almost a month and she had poured her heart out to him.

"Well, we haven't been dating that long." Ron offered, avoiding her gaze.

"But what does that matter? We're sole-mates. Right…?" He just stared at his homework. "Right?" she demanded.

"Yeah… right… Look, Lav, I got to go…"

"What?" She demanded. "Where are you going? Why are you leaving?"

"Uh, Quidditch practice." He said as began packing up his things.

"But when will I see you again?"

"Soon…?" Ron winced.

"Okay, Won-Won. Have fun! Oh, wait. Where is my kiss goodbye?"

Reluctantly, he kissed Lavender and walked away. _Something isn't right, _she thought, _he doesn't seem to love me as much as I love him. But why wouldn't he love me as much? Is it… because of Hermione? That little slut. She and Ron still spent a lot of time together… _And then it hit her; Quidditch practice wasn't on Fridays, not as far as she knew. _Then where is he going? _Lavender decided to take matters in to her own hands. In a hurry, she walked out of the library and into the halls. She could see Ron straight ahead, just waltzing along. She walked behind him several paces, stopping every now and then to hide in a bid to avoid suspicion. To Lavender's horror, he wasn't walking towards the Quidditch pitch at all. He seemed instead to be headed in the direction of the schools west wing. Carefully and quietly, she followed Ron, until he stopped at the wall that hid the Room of Requirements. After walking past it three times, he entered the room as Lavender watched from afar. She was angered by her boyfriend's lie, but puzzled by his actions. She began to proceed forward to confront him when a bushy-haired girl came into sight. It was Hermione. Like Ron, she walked past the room three times before entering through a door that appeared. Once she was in, the wall seeled from behind. Lavender was furious. Rage boiled inside her like air being blown into a balloon. How _dare _he cheat on her. How _dare _he lie to her. How could he not see that there love was special? How could he not see that they were meant for each other? Ron was in love with another and that could just not be. He had to pay for his actions. One way or another…

* * *

"Okay, Hermione, I'm here." Ron announced as he entered the Room of Requirements. "What was so-?" He stopped at the site of Lavender who was sitting in a chair in the middle of the bare room. "Lavender? What are you doing here?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh, you know just hanging out." She replied in a sweet tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah… I-" He stuttered. "I was just leaving." Ronald walked to the exit but it didn't open for him. Dumbfounded, he turned to Lavender.

"Having trouble getting out?" She questioned.

"What's going on? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, not at all." She smiled. "Maybe the room would open if you used a spell."

Ron gave a shocked look. "My wand went missing this morning."

"Oh... Well how unfortunate because mines good and ready." Lavender giggled. She felt a rise of adrenalin and her heart was pounding a million miles an hour as she stood up to face her former love. "_Crucio_!" She yelled. Ron was hit in the chest with the spell and was knocked backwards against a wall. Lavender continued to propel the curse. She could see the fear in the bastard's eyes. Sweat ran down his pale face and he yelled in immense pain.

"Please!" He begged in a distraught screech. "Stop!" Tears fell from his widened eyes as the curse dove deeper into her being.

"I can't." She uttered. "You don't love me now, so you shall never love anyone else."


End file.
